


(Mostly) Harmless

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton was good at being patient. (Mild spoilers for the end of Arrow, S1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Mostly) Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twelfth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://joanne-c.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joanne-c.livejournal.com/)**joanne_c** , who asked for John/Colton, "you'd be so nice to come home to."

The first day of any shoot was a hectic time, brimming with energy and optimism and carefully controlled chaos, and the first day back from hiatus wasn't any different. Everyone, from Stephen and Geoff all the way down to the part-time runners at craft services, were thrilled to be back on set and back for another season. Colton counted himself among the most excited – partially because of the opportunity to have an entire 22 episodes to fully sink his teeth into an iconic, ground-breaking character in DC lore and to actually step up and help fill the hole left by Colin's much lamented (but necessary, story-wise) departure – but, mostly, the reason Colton was so thrilled to be back on set and working was just off to the side of the soundstage, sitting in a director's chair and pouring over the day's pages, looking sinfully gorgeous and good enough to eat with a spoon.

Yeah, Colton had it bad. But he didn't think anyone would blame him.

John glanced up when Colton took the seat next to him, his eyes crinkling into a smile of welcome that burrowed under Colton's skin like a heat-seeking missile. From the moment they'd met, there'd been a connection, a spark, something that zinged all the way down Colton's spine, and he knew John had felt it, as well. It was a spark that Colton was going to do his best to fan and encourage during this season's shoot, too. Yeah, he knew all about Scott and how he and John had been together forever, and he knew that John flirted like other people breathed, and that he was a total master at it. And yeah, he knew that all of John's nudge-nudge-wink-wink comments to everyone on set were meant in good fun, and that it was just in John's nature to give out hugs and compliments like they were breath mints, but Colton _knew_ when the comments and hugs were directed his way that it was different. He'd been studying John since he'd first stepped foot on set, and watched how John flirted with everyone else. And John was different with him. Simple as that.

It was that Colton was trying to wreck John's relationship with Scott, either, because he really wasn't. He liked Scott just fine, and thought John and Scott were cute together, a fun couple that knew each other well and were comfortable together. But just because John was with someone, it didn't mean Colton couldn't get what he wanted, too. He didn't want to take Scott's place – he just wanted his own place at the table, and maybe a standing invite to dinner, to carry the truly terrible analogy to its groan-inducing conclusion. But just because it was terrible didn't mean it wasn't right. Because John was something Colton wanted badly enough that he was willing to play a very long game in order to get it.

John, thankfully oblivious to Colton's thoughts, put down the script and made a small moue with his lips. "Did you get even more gorgeous over the summer? I didn't think it was possible for you to get even better-looking, but there you are, looking sumptuous and proving me wrong."

"I didn't do anything special," Colton shrugged, aware that he was wearing just a thin tank top and board shorts, and that the tank top emphasized his chest and shoulders and arms. If he had to trade in on his looks to get what he wanted, well, it wouldn't be the first time. Use what you got, right?

John shook his head. "I wish I had your secret."

"What're you talking about, you look amazing." John always looked amazing. That was the whole problem.

"Thank you for that, but it's getting harder to maintain the older I get. Mother Nature is a cruel, cruel mistress."

"Well, I think you look just fine no matter what."

"You've never seen me when I first wake up in the morning." John gave an exaggerated shudder. "Medusa and I could have a contest."

"I bet you're not as bad as you think," Colton replied, making sure to keep his once-over glance across John's body friendly and light. He had all season to wear John down. Patience was the key. "Besides, no one's at their best first thing in the morning."

"I bet you are."

It was far too perfect an opening to turn down. Colton grinned, careful to show off his dimples. "Is that an invite?"

John laughed, as expected, and placed a warm hand on Colton's leg. "If I didn't think Scott would kill me in my sleep, I'd have snatched you up a long time ago."

"Maybe I don't mind sharing."

"I'll put the matter up for a house vote," John said, brushing his thumb absently along the hairs on Colton's knee. "But I think you can do far better than a boring, married, middle-aged man."

"Maybe I like my men well-seasoned," Colton replied, with a waggle of his brows that he knew would take some of the seriousness out of his words, even though he meant every one.

"Well-seasoned, I like that. It sounds so much better. Sexy, even." John gave Colton's leg one last pat, then stood. "And on that note, it's time for me to head to make-up. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, of course," Colton answered, and watched John walk away. Baby steps, he told himself. He'd have John in his bed by Christmas break.

***


End file.
